The Daughters
by Sailor Pluto
Summary: The three daughters of Caleb Goth were always treated poorly for being girls because they he didn't think that three females could be the heads of such a proud prominent family. Sometimes realization is something you don't come to until its almost too late. This is a story about a father and his daughters and how they finally came to several realizations and in that moment forgave.


The Daughters

By Sailor Pluto

(A/N: Yes this is written about the Goth family from Sims all Sims its short and I assumed it to be my best work. So I decided to post it originally this was written as a short story so if you guys like it please let me know and then I can write more. However I thought I'd try this out and see what kind of feedback I get from it. Here is!)

The Goth family was a proud and prominent family, their backyard was practically full of headstones from way back in the family. People perceived them as creepy, odd and strange but they did have one advantage and that was being one of the wealthiest families in all of Pleasant View. Throughout the years the man of the house had all sorts of jobs and things. So one day it came as a shock to Caleb Goth when he was blessed with all girls.

This was years before Gunther Goth would be born and before Mortimer himself would be born. Caleb was in an uproar over this for how could he allow girls to carry out the family name? How could he allow girls to take over the money and entrust them with the business and to be the heads of a proud and prominent household? Caleb was hard and yet also handsome business man who had dark hair that had a purple tint to it almost with deep crimson eyes. His wife Miranda was also a beauty and opposite with her long flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes.

So as they grew up he was around but he always scoffed at his three lovely daughters who had inherited his deep crimson eyes and dark hair with the purple tint. Luciana was the oldest and proudest of her family but also she was girly, yet it pained her because she tried her best to make her father proud he'd always scoff at her attempts. She fought as hard as she could but it always seemed so effortless. It was like he never noticed her and wouldn't recognize the beauty and talents that she had.

Seneca was the second daughter and she was a bit of a tomboy and always so rebellious towards her father, what he wanted for her, she'd try her damnest to prove him wrong in every aspect. She'd fight as hard as she could just to defy him and go to great lengths to do so. She didn't want what he wanted for her and all she ever wanted was to be free to do as she pleased, she didn't care about business or anything he tried instilling upon her.

The third and final daughter was Elizabeth who between her two sisters was a mixture of girly and tomboy and she was always vying for her father's attention even if her sisters told her that it was effortless. All Elizabeth ever wanted was to have some sort of sign of affection from her father and she tried and tried and tried everything to get it. Not only that but she wanted a love of her own as well which is what her sisters had but Elizabeth didn't have it. She didn't have many friends either try as she might to fit in. She felt bad and like a burden because her sisters went out of their way to include her in everything.

The three sisters were close but the one thing they never had was their father's approval.

Then came one day when Caleb fell ill.

As he lay on his bed he called the sisters in one by one to see them separately. The first was Luciana who spent most of her life trying to please her father.

"Luciana my dear, you are so beautiful and you are so proud. You have a good head on your shoulders filled with good morals and excellent standards. I am sorry I always scoffed at you. Whoever decides to marry you will be the luckiest man in the world and I want you to know that I am sorry for how I've treated you all these years for I have never meant it and I am proud to call you my daughter." Caleb gave her a smile and took Luciana's hand upon his as it was her turn to speak.

"Oh father, hearing these words brings a smile to my face for I never expected you to tell me these things and yet I always tried my hardest to please you and do the things you asked of me but it never seemed as if you noticed it. You've always been such a hardworking brilliant man and I am sorry that you have been inflicted with such a horrible illness. I'll miss you, for I've always loved you." Luciana had tears in her eyes as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

She stood and stared at him for a moment before leaving.

The next one to come in was the second daughter, Seneca, the one who spent most of her life rebelling against her father and what he demanded be done. What he WANTED her to do and what he WANTED to force her to do. It was always his way and she was always fighting against HIS way. Though Seneca took a seat next to her father.

Caleb smiled as he spoke. "My dear sweet Seneca, you've always been so rebellious and yet I never admitted how good of a virtue that is. Fighting for what you believe in is always such a good virtue and that's one you got from both myself and your mother. I apologize that I was so harsh on you all of these years, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh but I didn't want you to make the mistakes as I have done."

Seneca had never really seen a smile upon her father which was a rarity. "Father I am the one who should be apologizing. For I have never wanted what you wanted for me. I have never wanted what you have tried instilling upon me and I feel like such a selfish brat even if my rebellion is a good virtue. I know now that you tried doing what was best for me and I will always have a place in my heart for you, may I get married and have children of my own. You will not be forgotten, I love you father."

Seneca stood and kissed him on the cheek and giving him a longing look before leaving and as she left. Caleb noticed the tears in his daughter's eyes. The last daughter to come in was Elizabeth and needless to say she was extremely hesitant and maybe even just a little bit frightened. At some point seeing her father in such a fragile state slowly pushed her into the room and she sat.

It took Caleb a long while to speak to his daughter but he finally did it. "My beautiful little girl you'll always be as such Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I never returned your affections or noticed your brilliance. I'm sorry for everything I've done especially to you and I'm sorry that I have made you this way. For I feel completely responsible for such. One day you will be blessed enough to find a love for yourself and one day your brilliance will shine. I hope you remember this."

"I will father, I love you." was all Elizabeth said.

Before his life was gone he thanked his wife Miranda for giving him such beautiful daughters and apologized for giving her such hell over it because it was not deserved and unnecessary. When he was lost the three sisters inherited the house, the money and the business. Along with their mother they were the first females in the Goth family to become the heads of a household. When they married they even insisted on having their husbands take the last name of Goth and amazingly they complied.

It was a first in a long line of the Goth family and needless to say Caleb was sure to be proud of his daughters even as a spirit.

FIN

(A/N: Whaddya think? I honestly hope it was good I worked rather oddly hard on this short story and as far as the last name part at the end I'm also weird in the way that I make the women sims purpose to the male ones so the males have to take their last name. Anyway lemme know if you liked and I can write more about the Goth family.)


End file.
